Onslaught (Psychic Entity) (Earth-616)
Real Name: Onslaught Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Charlie Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Destroyer Legal Status: None Identity: Secret Marital Status: None Group Affiliation: None Base of Operations: Central Park Citadel, Astral Fortress Origin Onslaught was a sentient psionic entity created from the consciousness of two mutants: Professor Charles Xavier, telepathic founder of the heroic X-Men, and the charismatic subversive known as Magneto, Master of Magnetism. During a battle between the X-Men and Magneto's Acolytes, Xavier used his telepathic powers to shut down Magneto's mind, rendering him catatonic. During the psionic contact, Magneto's anger, grief and lust for vengeance entered Xavier's consciousness; commingling with every long-suppressed negative feeling Xavier had endured during the last 30 years. This aggregation resulted in the being known as Onslaught. Place of Birth: Psychic Plane Known Relatives: Professor Charles Xavier and Magneto (birth fathers) First Appearance: X-MEN Vol. 2 #53 Final Appearance: Onslaught: Marvel Universe History Onslaught remained dormant for some time. Gradually, Xavier's frustration with his dream of mutant-human harmony began to increase, exacerbated by the daily growth of anti-mutant hysteria, the deaths of dozens of mutants from the lethal Legacy Virus, and his own failed attempt to rehabilitate the mutant sociopath called Sabretooth. Xavier reached his breaking point when anti-mutant humans killed a young mutant near the grounds of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, the secret base of the X-Men. It was at this point that Onslaught awakened within Xavier and began to manifest himself to others. Following an encounter with the mystically empowered criminal called the Juggernaut (Xavier's stepbrother, Cain Marko), Onslaught invaded a government-sanctioned Sentinel base. He downloaded the current specifications for the mutant-hunting androids and erased portions of the memories of the employees working in the clandestine factory. Soon after, while hiding in Xavier's mind, Onslaught encountered the telepathic, telekinetic X-Man. He pulled the Professor's body from the astral plane, a feat never before achieved. Through X-Man's actions, Onslaught was able to escape Xavier's mind and move independently. After taking full possession of the Professor's mind and body, Onslaught-as-Xavier called together the X-Men. When they resisted his plan to turn them into soldiers fighting a total war against humans, Onslaught revealed himself to the X-Men and attempted to destroy the outlaw adventurers. The time-tossed mutant soldier called Bishop, remembering childhood stories of a traitor betraying and killing the X-Men, began to realize that the guilty party was Xavier as Onslaught. Bishop rescued his teammates. Taking Xavier's body with him, Onslaught escaped. Once free, Onslaught created a childlike psionic projection named Charles to gain the trust of young Franklin Richards, a mutant possessing the latent power to alter reality. Onslaught succeeded in capturing the child despite a rescue attempt by Franklin's parents, Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman, members of the legendary super-team known as the Fantastic Four. Now carrying Franklin and Xavier, Onslaught captured X-Man, intending to use his raw psionic power to fuel Onslaught’s plans to transform the human race into a collective consciousness. Onslaught returned to New York, reprogramming the Sentinel robots to obey his commands and form a protective circle around Manhattan, sealing off the island from the rest of the world. The X-Men, the Fantastic Four and the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, challenged Onslaught. Their first confrontation with the entity and his minions resulted in the rescue of a now-powerless Xavier, who retained his usual benevolent personality. Onslaught now existed as psionic energy contained within his armor. A second and final confrontation occurred at his Central Park citadel. After a number of attempts to free Franklin and X-Man from Onslaught's seemingly impervious armor, the heroes regrouped. During their next assault, X-Man Jean Grey used her telepathy to turn off the part of the monstrous Hulk's mind that contained the rationality of his alter ego, Dr. Bruce Banner. The now-savage Hulk, possessed of a nearly animalistic intelligence and unbelievable strength, battled Onslaught and tore apart his armor. The resulting explosion of psionic energy separated Banner and the Hulk, and Onslaught was left as an energy being, immune to most physical harm. Onslaught then used Franklin's powers to create a second sun that would destroy the heroes and Manhattan. The Avenger known as Thor, Asgardian God of Thunder, master of storm and lightning, flew into the energy being, disrupting Onslaught's form. Realizing that Thor's efforts alone were insufficient to destroy their adversary, the non-mutant members of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four entered the energy field. The X-Men were unable to do likewise, as it was theorized that if Onslaught, a being of mutant origin, came to possess a mutant host, he would become unstoppable. Onslaught dissolved, seemingly destroyed, along with the heroes who had thrown themselves into the rift. The remaining Sentinels were disabled, Franklin and X-Man were rescued, and Manhattan was returned to normal. Later, it was revealed that the Avengers and the Fantastic Four did not die, as had been surmised. Rather, the heroes were reborn in a pocket universe created by Franklin. The Avengers and the Fantastic Four returned to their rightful home months later, possessing only hazy memories of their time on Counter-Earth. Following the Scarlet Witch's proclamation of "No more mutants" and the subsequent depowering of most of the Earth's mutants, a large mass of energy was released into space. After awakening Vulcan and Darwin and being controlled by Shen Xorn (who returned to Earth, fused with Michael Pointer and was then defeated by the combined efforts of the Avengers), the ball of energy returned to Earth a second time and gained physical form as a recombined Onslaught. Immediately seeking out Franklin Richards (and failing to kill him through a mind-controlled Human Torch and Reed Richards), Onslaught quickly cornered the child in his bedroom, where Franklin once again used a small sphere to attempt to trap Onslaught's essence, but instead sucked both himself and Onslaught back to the Earth he created to send his parents. While Onslaught's plans involve ridding himself of Franklin, his further goals are still unknown. Characteristics Height: 6' (in Professor X's body), 10' (typically, in own form) Weight: 190 lbs (86 kg) (in Professor X's body), 900 lbs (409 kg) Eyes: Red Hair: None Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: * Onslaught possessed all of the mutant abilities of his progenitors Professor X and Magneto. He could induce illusions, temporary mental or physical paralysis, loss of specific memories, or total amnesia; project mind-numbing mental bolts; and sense the presence of mutants within a small radius. * Was able to shape and manipulate magnetic fields, both natural and artificial. * Other abilities include telekinesis and astral projection. * Onslaught also possessed vast physical strength and stamina, and was virtually invulnerable to physical injury, even without employing any of his magnetic powers. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Onslaught possessed vast superhuman strength, the limits of which were never revealed. Onslaught could use his magnetic powers to further increase his strength. With a single blow, he was able to knock the Juggernaut from Canada to New Jersey. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes There is a continuity error in Onslaught's final defeat. It was theorized that if a mutant were to be absorbed by Onslaught's energy form, Onslaught would in turn become invincible. However, of the members of the Avengers who selflessly sacrificed themselves to defeat Onslaught, three were mutants: * Scarlet Witch, although it has been suggested that her Hex powers somehow shielded her * Namor: Namor is a mutant born of an Atlantean and human lineage * Falcon: It has been speculated that Falcon has a mutant ability that telepathically links his mind with that of his bird Redwing. This has been hinted at in the comics, but not confirmed. Trivia * Earliest possible genesis for Onslaught may hark as far back as X-MEN #25. In the particular issue Professor X shuts down Magneto's mind following Magneto's extraction of Wolverine's adamantium skeleton. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Professor X * Magneto External Links * References * Marvel Directory * Grand Comics Database Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity